


tomorrow

by orphan_account



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: M/M, The last one is only mentioned oop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 01:45:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10606731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Alex wasn't quite sure how to respond to the calm words or the wet shine to Justin's eyes. He was never particularly good at comfort so he just slid over, an open invitation for the small spot between the wall and himself that was quickly taken up. They both went back to their school work, shoulders and thighs pressed together, a silent way of saying 'don't worry, don't cry, I'm here'.





	

The first night of Justin Foley sleeping in the house of Alex Standall was uncomfortable and too little speaking for his liking. Alex sat in his bed, knees pulled up to his chest and watched the figure on his floor in quiet curiosity. Justin obviously wasn't asleep- that was obvious through the untimed shakes of his body. What has brought the boy, presumably crying, to this point? And what about Bryce or Zach or anyone else who could have taken the older kid in? There was a short lived swell in the blonde's chest as he considered that maybe he was Justin's first choice, but logic was quick to prevail and knock that idea back down. With all the recent drama, Alex was probably the only one who wasn't giving Justin's looks that made even himself uncomfortable. Well, at least not ones brought on by current events

The second night was almost the exact same- dark eyes peering down at the makeshift bed with barely any pillows and blankets. It was typically cold in the Standall household, which is probably why Justin was shaking. "If you're, like, chill or something you can come up here." The older boy didn't respond for a minute. Then two. Then three. It led Alex to believe the other was asleep, and he buried himself deep within his blankets once more. He glanced over when the bed shifted due to a new weight, studying Justin as he entered silently. Those red-rimmed eyes and the dark marks around his throat were obvious, especially in the old shirt Justin was wearing. It looked too big on his lean form, filling Alex with something he could only relate to discuss as he recalled it being something Bryce used to wear. He dropped his head back down, turning to stare at the wall opposite of him. He had no reason to care. And if Justin mumbled a quiet 'no homo' into the silence of the room, Alex pretended he was already fast asleep.

The third night, Justin was sitting on the edge of Alex's bed when the blonde had walked in, skin still damp from the shower. He was rubbing his neck, glancing up long after Alex had entered the room. He bit the inside of his cheek, watching before deciding to pipe up. "Is that why you aren't home?" It was plain to see what was being refered to. The purpled and yellowed bruise that was almost in the shape of a hand print, neat against the right half of Justin's neck. The other half went unmarred, an expanse of smooth, pale skin. Alex averted his eyes, moving to sit on the other end of the bed.  
"Good job, Sherlock. You cracked the case. I've got a bad home life, who would've guessed?" The stinging retort only got Alex to send a dirty look towards Justin, but he couldn't find it in him to actually say anything rude back. "My dad is a cop, dude. You know he could help?" Alex pointed out, raising a brow. The response took ages to come and was, unsurprisingly, rather anticlimactic. "Just go to sleep, Standall." And then the boy laid down, arm tossed over his eyes. Alex huffed, climbed over to get to his own spot, but for the first time in a week couldn't find sleep. Instead he stayed up, eyes tracing patterns across Justin's form.

The fourth night- or day, rather, was spent with the two of them sitting in Alex's room, each doing their respective classwork. The only sound was music playing, uninterrupted for the longest time until, for once, Justin broke the silence. "I couldn't call the cops because it would ruin my mom." Alex looked up from the algebra he was working on, eyes questioning but willing to let the other go on. "And I don't want them to take either of us away from each other. Though, I don't think she'd care that much," The way the words came out was too casual for the meaning behind them, "They'd just take whatever slob she was seeing next, then leave me for the rats." Alex wasn't quite sure how to respond to the calm words or the wet shine to Justin's eyes. He was never particularly good at comfort so he just slid over, an open invitation for the small spot between the wall and himself that was quickly taken up. They both went back to their school work, shoulders and thighs pressed together, a silent way of saying 'don't worry, don't cry, I'm here'. Neither particularly cared if they fell asleep that way, heads resting together, until they woke up with sore necks, cramped muscles, and soft smiles hidden for when one was turned away.

The last night of them being in the same room was spent with them talking softly through the night, Alex laying on his back with his arms behind his head and Justin propped up on one elbow, snorting at the sarcastic comments they shared and taking steady swigs from his water bottle. It didn't take long to delve into a deeper conversation, to let Alex open up a bit. They never gave advice, just listened to what was said. It was nice. Comforting in a way. "I'm always worried about my dad and the shit he might pull. It's a pain in the ass being a cop's son." He complained, running a hand through his closely cropped hair. A look to Justin revealed that the brunette's eyes weren't on his eyes but were watching a bit lower down. An unfamiliar burn rose to Alex's face and he took the moment to truly get a good look at Justin.  
Was the boy- "Are you getting shit faced or something?" Justin rolled his eyes, taking another sip from his water bottle. Vodka bottle? 

"You wanna be, too?" Alex opened his mouth to say fuck off but didn't get the chance, the other leaning over and actually spitting the liquor into his mouth like an alcoholic momma bird. He wrinkled his nose but swallowed. A sip couldn't get him drunk, yeah? The painful burn as it went down actually felt quite nice and he was sure Justin noticed because he was already leaning over Alex yet again. "I can drink for myself, asshat-" He was cut off by Justin not only leaning down, but connecting their mouths. If just spitting it into Alex's mouth was too gay, then he didn't know what to call this. After a moment he swallowed the liquid, but Justin only pressed down further, one hand moving to brace himself on Alex's other side. The blonde would blame it on the measly amount of vodka if anyone asked, but it didn't take him long to reciprocate. Their mouths moved together messily, two puzzle pieces from different games that matched up perfectly. Alex raised his hands to grip onto Justin's shirt, tugging him impossibly closer. He wasn't sure when, but at some point Justin's tongue had gained entrance to his mouth. He lost track of time as Justin's mouth moved from his down to his chin then down to his neck. He stopped at the snow white skin of his neck, sucking not so softly at the tender skin there. Not that Alex was complaining about the teeth and faint pain. The haze built up over Alex's mind began to fade and he realized what this could mean. "Foley- fuck, Justin! People could see that." At the sound of his name he moved his way back up, grazing his lips over Alex's jaw. "Let them see. I want them too."   
"You're drunk." "You're hot." Justin's warm hands found purchase against Alex's sides, skipping under his loose shirt and sliding up. Alex caught his wrists, a look of genuine seriousness in his eyes. "We should talk about this." "Tomorrow," Justin assured, close enough their noses could brush, "But for the night, relax. Have fun."  
"Okay, okay. Tomorrow." And, God, was that night fun.

**Author's Note:**

> team i wrote this on my phone all in one go


End file.
